An Italian Princess Story of Princess Arobella
by Bella-Marie-Masen-Cullen
Summary: This is the story of Italian princess, Arobella Volturi, and her life. the story of finding who she really is and finding true love in a vampire. Let alone her own nephew? Read and comment.


The Concert

By: Bella-Marie-Masen-Cullen

Arobella pov

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters. Arobella is a character of my own creation. please ask before you use that name or re-post this story.**_

I cannot believe I actually went to a rock concert! I think that Skillet is a wonderful band. I own three of their albums and know most of their songs. Tonight the concert is at the local bar. That is my other first, to go to a bar. I am surprised I even got in because I am only eighteen. I guess I look older than I am. I also never thought I would find a man. Maybe I will be lucky and find one tonight.

I sat at the bar and had a drink brought to me. I never asked for one so I looked around to see a boy about my age wink at me. It must have been him.

"Hello. You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you. My name is Arobella."

"That's a wonderful name. A pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank you. Do you mind me asking yours?"

"Alec. Alec Volturi at your service." I giggled at that.

"I feel as if we have met before." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Not that I would know of."

"Have you ever lived outside of England?"

"No….well then again I may have. I was adopted. I don't know who my real parents are."

"Oh. So are you here alone then?"

"Yes."

"Where are your parents? If you don't mind my asking."

"My parents died when I was young. I have bounced around families for years. But recently I have been on my own."

"Oh. That's a pity. Let's go back to my place and we can more privately."

"Yes. That would be fine."

I followed him to the hotel he was staying at. We walked to the elevator and once we got into his room I was surprised to see how elegant it was. I had never seen anything like it before. When we sat down in some chairs we seemed to have talked for hours. After that Alec started to close the space between us.

"I want to try something."

"Alec? What…."

The next thing I knew I had ice cold lips against mine. They were so cold, but at the same time felt so good. I pulled back to see what he was doing.

"Alec? What are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well…. That nothing is defiantly something."

"It's everything Arobella."

He started to undo the dress I was wearing, slipping it off of me. He stood back and looked at my figure, then took off his shirt. I started to kiss him again and in the process of that he took of my undergarments. It felt a little strange to have a man looking at me like this, but at the same time I did not mind a minute. Then I removed his pants and underwear in one move. He pulled us off the chairs and onto the bed. I quickly understood where he was going with this. And I didn't mind at all. After I got on the bed I lied down on my back and spread my legs apart. I took my hand and rubbed it all over my genital area. Oh did it feel strange to touch there but it felt so amazing. I started rubbing everywhere down there and finally got enough courage to stick a few fingers inside my vagina. It was really slimy and wet, but I didn't care.

Then Alec started to take over. He moved in and out so fast the pleasure was starting to make me bliss out. It felt amazing and odd at the same time. I had never let a man touch me like that before. I started kissing him again, then he pulled a sneaky move and brushed his penis against my opening. I let out a slight moan and he did it again.

"Alec!"

"What?" He said in a seductive tone.

"Don't stop…..ever."

"I won't stop until you tell me to."

"Alec….."

"Yes Arobella?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Arobella."

With that I let him stick his penis inside me. It hurt a little at first but as the pleasure level rose it didn't hurt as bad anymore. He started to go faster.

"Alec… cum Alec….cum inside me Alec."

"Anything you wish."

"Fuck me harder and faster!"

He followed my command and in no time he had me screaming as an orgasm rocked my body. I pulled off after that and kissed a trail down to his penis and gave him the best blowjob I could.

It was both our first time doing this kind of thing. I eventually got his pleasure level to rise again and got he biggest surprise of my life, he cummed inside my mouth and all over my face. I had a feeling this was the start of a wonderful beginning…

************ONE YEAR LATER***********

A complete year has passed since that concert so many months ago. I have learned a lot since then. I have learned that I am actually Princess Arobella Cassandra Volturi. My father is Aro, Leader of the Volturi coven. What is the Volturi? Well let's just say that it's an ancient vampire coven. There are three leaders, Marcus (my uncle), Caius (my older brother), and Aro (my father). Marcus is married to Didyme. Caius is married to Athenodora, and they have three children. Jane and Alec are twins. Dawn is just a little older than me. My father is currently married to Sulpicia. Sulpicia has no children accept for Caius and I. But we are only her adopted children. Our mother was actually Isabella. From what I heard Father cheated on my Mother with Sulpicia. And the one thing I find odd about my family is that I am in love with my nephew, Alec. The only thing is, I don't mind at all.

Everyone is always talking about the fact that I am dating my nephew, my power and authority usually shuts people up. Alec and I have our wedding in one week. I guess he asked my father for permission… I don't mind though. I love Alec. As I was getting things ready for the wedding Alec walked in which means nothing will be done. Maybe…..

"Hello love." He said.

"Hello. How are you on this fine day Alec?"

"I am well. You know I was thinking, and now I am positive."

"Positive about what love?"

"Positive that I don't care what others in the guard say about me. I am going to marry you anyway. Even if you are my aunt."

"That is very kind of you. And I don't see you as my nephew I see you as my mate."

"That is good."

After that he pulled me onto the bed and kissed me with all the passion he had in him. He started to strip my dress off. I would be in bliss in more than a few minutes…..


End file.
